Many functions of modern devices in automotive, consumer and industrial applications, such as converting electrical energy and driving an electric motor or an electric machine, rely on power semiconductor devices. For example, Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs), Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) and diodes, to name a few, have been used for various applications including, but not limited to switches in power supplies and power converters.
A power semiconductor device usually comprises a semiconductor body configured to conduct a load current along a load current path between two load terminals of the device. Further, the load current path may be controlled by means of an insulated control electrode, sometimes referred to as gate electrode. For example, upon receiving a corresponding control signal from, e.g., a driver unit, the control electrode may set the power semiconductor device in one of a conducting state, also referred to as on-state, and a blocking state, also referred to as off-state.
For a given application, a power semiconductor device may have to comply with some ratings regarding, e.g., a minimum voltage blocking capability and/or a minimum nominal load current capability, to a name a few examples. In an exemplary application, a power semiconductor device, e.g., having an IGBT configuration, may be coupled to a DC link, e.g., a capacitor, and may be used for a DC-DC and/or a DC-AC conversion. Then, a requirement regarding a minimum voltage blocking capability could state that a minimum blocking voltage of said power semiconductor device has to amount to at least twice of the maximum of the DC link voltage, in an example.
On the other side, a given application shall usually exhibit a high degree of efficiency. To this end, beyond said ratings, it may additionally be desirable that the power semiconductor device used within the application exhibits low losses, e.g., low on-state and/or low switching losses. Said losses are usually proportional to the ratings, e.g., the higher the voltage blocking capability of a device, the higher are usually also its on-state losses.